


Mystrade ficlet: Christmas present.

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [45]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Fluff, M/M, beginning relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: “What's this?”“Mycroft, aren't you suppose to be the genius?”“I can see it's a gift-”





	Mystrade ficlet: Christmas present.

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes like cute ficlets...

“What's this?”

 

“Mycroft, aren't you suppose to be the genius?”

 

“I can see it's a gift-”

 

“Very excellent observation darling.” Greg smirks, amused by Mycroft's eye-roll. Mycroft holds the gift up, shaking it a little and Greg can't stop the smirk from growing.

 

“But I don't understand why I'm getting this now?”

 

“It's your Christmas gift. I saw it in the store and it reminded me of you. It's nothing fancy or expensive-” Greg looks away for a second, uncertainty creeping up but Mycroft shakes his head, placing the box on the table and pulling Greg in his arms.

 

“You know I don't care about that Gregory. I don't keep score of who gives the most expensive present.”

 

“I know, I just-” Greg sighs, wrapping his arms around Mycroft's waist, taking comfort in the fact that he's here. It's been busy these last few weeks for both of them and it's nice to spend some days together. Just the two of them with good food and drink, excellent sex and crap telly.

 

“Christmas isn't until next week.”

 

“Yes, but you said there was a possibility you had to work and I really wanted to give you something.”

 

“Gregory, that's not-”

 

“I know it's not necessary but humor me Mycroft.” Greg pulls back, reaching for the box and placing it in Mycroft's hands. He's done his best to wrap it as perfectly as Mycroft can but somehow it still looks like a 4-year-old did it.

 

“Shall I open it now?” Mycroft asks, curiosity in his eyes as he weighs the box in his hand.

 

“If you want to. I'd love to see your face actually.”

 

“This doesn't sound good.”

 

“It's perfect, trust me.” Greg grins, giving a peck on Mycroft's cheek before sitting down and letting the man open his present. It's a silly thing really, a spur in the moment decision but he hopes Mycroft will be amused by it. Even after two years of being together, it's still difficult to find something for the man. Mostly because Mycroft doesn't really want gifts, he's more than content with Greg's company and it's something Greg is still getting used to.

 

The sound of wrapping paper being opened fills the room and Greg hold his breath when Mycroft reveals the gift. In a way it's perfect for the man, he never goes outside without one but this example is rather cheap in comparison to his usual ones.

 

“It's an umbrella.” Mycroft's face changes, confusion clear and Greg lets out a breath before he giggles.

 

“It's a color changing umbrella. It's all the rage these days.”

 

“A color changing-”

 

“When it comes in contact with water the raindrops on the umbrella change color. They use a special ink for it or something. I thought it looked rather cool.” Greg shrugs a shoulder, feeling his face flame up as Mycroft stares at the umbrella in his hands. It seemed cool a few days ago when he saw it in the store but now he just wants to rip it out of Mycroft's hands and pretend like the last 10 minute haven't happened.

 

“Listen, it's nothing special. I kept the receipt just in case and you can always-”

 

“I love it.”

 

“Sorry?” Greg looks up, seeing the smile on Mycroft's face before he drops the umbrella on the table and captures him in his arms.

 

“It's a perfect gift, Gregory. Now, anytime I go out I'll think of you. I also want to see the Prime Ministers face when I use it.”

 

“You, you can't be serious.”

 

“Oh, I'm very serious.” Mycroft smiles and Greg laughs, feeling giddy and ridiculously in love. He leans forward, claiming Mycroft's mouth and his partner lets out the most amazing sound as their tongues connect.

 

“I didn't get you anything Gregory. I'm sorry, maybe I can-”

 

Greg stops him with another kiss, wrapping his arms around the man's neck and bringing them closer together. He runs his hands through Mycroft's hair, pulling it lightly before letting go and when they break apart Mycroft is watching him with dark eyes.

 

“I can think of a few things you can give me this Christmas.”

 

“Oh? What did you have in mind?” Mycroft purs, hands going over Greg's chest and Greg smiles, pressing himself against Mycroft, looking up at him with a naughty look.

 

“Take me to the bedroom and I'll tell you.”

 

The end.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy (early) Christmas! Tomorrow it's JohnCroft ( where the rating goes up a bit).
> 
> This one was inspired by a post I saw on Tumblr: https://lavenderandvanilla.tumblr.com/post/168286163928/bokkle-oran-doove-i-found-the-perfect-christmas


End file.
